User talk:Nikapolll
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- D-day (Talk) 18:04, 24 March 2012 Chat Since your Internet appears unstable and you're not participating in the chat, you've been kicked to reduce the join/quit spam. You'll be unblocked at a later time, or you can leave a message here to tell me when it's good. :] --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 21:40, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :D-day iam sorry for the problems i caused to you or anyone in the chat, i Had connections problems here, But i think it's okay now ! Thanks :] ::No worries! You have been unblocked. --'''D. (talk · ) 23:39, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi, you asked me about the guide, I'm writing. In fact, it's a multiplayer guide for Mass Effect 3. One to show how to survive on gold difficulty and it is written in German. So nothing for DA, sorry. Teyx (talk) 00:06, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Link About that OMMM stuff on the chat, I found the link after you left. Leaving it here so you can still see it. http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog%3ALoleil%2FOrlesian_Murder_Mystery_winners_announced Enjoy! --''--Isolationistmagi'' 04:57, March 27, 2012 (UTC) http://www.fanfiction.net/u/3712277/Isolationistmagi And there's the link to the ffn. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 04:18, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Your Warden hey nika, it's Ale, i just read the story of your warden and it touched me(maybe because it has a similar warmth to one of my protagonists' in my story "Universe:resurrection") and i would very much like to read the rest of it, complete it and tell me i'm just dying to know what happend next, your friend.--Aleroth Sarenford (talk) 13:34, May 27, 2012 (UTC) You didn't tell me about your story Niki. You should throw me a link or just put it up on your ff.n. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 13:44, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Special Delivery! Hey! I just finished my newest blog. It's a bit long, and yes, it's about The Walking Dead: The Game. You can read it here. I would greatly appreciate it if you read and commented on it! Oh, and if you really like it, you could always promote it here on Wikia.com. Just a thought. :) Hope you enjoy it! Be sure to drink lots of Milk! --The Milkman | I always . 22:47, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Dragon Age Delivery Good morning! I have written a new blog article, which you can read here. Feel free to comment, vote, and promote! ;) --The Milkman | I always . 15:28, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Delivery! Hello all, Milkman here. I wrote a new blog, which you can read here. Also, if you didn't catch my last post, you can read it here. Be sure to vote and comment! :) --The Milkman | I always . 22:43, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Special Delivery! Hail! I have written a few more blog posts! Most recently, I wrote a blog on DAWiki. In addition, I've also written a few on PlayStation All-Stars Wiki, which you read here. Finally, I also wrote a blog on IGN, which you can read (and comment on) here. Cheers! --The Milkman | I always . 21:15, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Delayed Delivery Hey, sorry it took so long, I've been busy. Anyway, I've written three new blogs. *Click here for the one I wrote on Dragon Age Wiki. * Click here for the one I wrote on Dead Space Wiki. * Click here for the blog I wrote on IGN. If you want, you can also follow me on IGN. That way, you'll be notified every time I write a blog there. I'd appreciate it if you did! --The Milkman | I always . 19:04, January 31, 2013 (UTC) The Milkman's Blog Posts Hey guys, I know I haven't updated you about any of my blogs lately. Instead of notifying you on your talk pages like this, I figure it'll if you check here on Wikia.com, or on The Stockpile for my featured posts. I've been writing a lot of blog posts for Dead Space wiki since the release of Dead Space 3, so if you want to check out some of my more recent stuff, you can do so here. Also, if you wanted to do me a solid, maybe you could check out my most recent blog on Encyclopaedia Gamia? I'd really appreciate it if you could would read, vote, and comment. Cheers, and be sure to drink lots of Milk! --The Milkman | I always . 04:52, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Bee leaves it... http://cdn.acidcow.com/pics/20130411/acid_picdump_32.jpg Believe it! (talk) 20:17, April 11, 2013 (UTC)